


excitement

by oldmilkcarton



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Insecurities, Jay has ADHD, Self-Indulgent, nothing major tho, plz don’t argue with me argue with the wall, you can see this as platonic or ship idc :], zane has autism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmilkcarton/pseuds/oldmilkcarton
Summary: jay teaches zane about stimming , that’s really it.
Relationships: Jay Walker & Zane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	excitement

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent as hell cuz i have adhd and i stim, plus i project onto my favs :] ! also zane uses he/they i don’t make the rules argue with someone else lol anyways enjoy it’s like 2 am

Zane makes a mental note of other people’s behaviors. He doesn’t know why he keeps track. He just enjoys learning human behavior, they supposed. Some of those examples are such as how Sensei Wu picks at his beard when he’s in thought, Lloyd always looks away whenever he laughs as if to pretend he isn’t laughing, Kai is a nervous nail biter or he breaths fire accidentally, Nya plays with her hair whenever intrigued or anxious, Cole is always making some noise whether it be clicking his mouth or snapping his finger, and Jay flaps his hand. 

Sure the others have other behavior patterns, but Jay’s always interested the nindroid as it seemed the most relatable. Jay moved his hands or tapped his foot whenever he was talking about his games or lightning, basically whenever he was excited. He also did this when he was nervous, but it occured more when the lightning ninja was happy. Zane first noticed it when they were all eating lunch one day, and Jay wouldn't stop talking about the newest game that he bought that day. Zane felt the same in a way, he loved talking about birds and technology, and sometimes he felt the need to vibrate his hands or just move in excitement. The nindroid wouldn’t however. Zane would stay still, he didn’t want to look foolish. He never thought Jay doing it was off, but Jay was more out there than they were. It would be weird if Zane did it. Right? 

The ice ninja and the lightning ninja were in the kitchen cleaning after everyone’s dinner when Zane decides to ask Jay a question he’s held in for a while, ” Jay, may I ask why you flap your hands sometimes?”

“Hm? Oh, why I stim?”

“Stim?” Zane repeats with intrigue. 

“Yeah!” Jay nods, placing the plate down,” it’s just a thing I do whenever I’m really excited. I don’t really know the science behind it other than it’s a neurodivergent trait. Why, is there anything about it?” 

Zane quickly shook his head,” No! No, it isn’t a bother. I was simply curious.”

Jay makes an affirmed noise before going back to washing the plates, handing them to the ice ninja to clean it off. Zane wipes the dish once more before speaking up again,” it, it wouldn’t be wrong if I did it. Right?”

“What?? No, why would it be??” Jay asks, looking at the nindroid with a raised brow,” I do it, and it’s fine.”

Zane shrugs. Insecurities, he thinks, or maybe he doesn’t want to keep being the odd one. He’s already a nindroid, but his family were always accepting of them. Their family was never be bothered with him. He knows that. However, there’s a feeling in his wiring that says otherwise. 

“I don’t know why I believe it’d be odd if I did stim,” Zane answers,” one reason I suppose is I’m already so odd it’d draw more unwanted eyes.” 

Jay stops washing the dishes, looking at the nindroid with sympathetic eyes,” Hey, we’re all a bit weird, and we don’t mind the fact that you’re a nindroid, you know this. Heck, you being one has been incredibly helpful, but we don’t care who or what you are. We like you for you. You stimming wouldn’t change our already positive thoughts about you, Zane.” 

Jay flashes his sunshine smile, and Zane feels his cold core heart become warm and flutter.

“Thank you, that was very kind of you.” 

The lightning ninja nods,” of course, so, do you wanna try stimming?”

“I suppose that’d be nice,” Zane says,” but I don’t really understand how.”

“Just talk about what get you excited!” The blue ninja suggests, and Zane nods.

Zane starts with talking about birds and the multiple species of the feathered creature, causing the nindroid to slowly start shaking their hands. Soon the conversation switches to electronics which really gets conversation going. Eventually, it’s just two ninjas info-dumping with forgotten dishes laying in the sink.


End file.
